Tres bendiciones
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Dos estrellitas llegan a la vida de Haruka para darle sentido a su existencia y una hermosa flor llenará su vida de color. Empezar desde cero siempre es más fácil si ella está dispuesta a caminar a tu lado. Advertencia: Lemon. UA
1. Un gran cambio

_**¡Saludos a todos! aqui mariel Kaioh con una nueva historia...**_

_**les comento que esto nació con un sueño que tuve... y luego en momentos me recordó a una película pero no tiene relación con ella, así que quise escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que les guste y que sigan la historia. Es hecha con todo el amor del mundo.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 1<em>**

**_Un gran cambio_**

La vida de Haruka Tenoh es por lejos la que muchas personas desearían llevar. Nacida en una familia dueña de la corredora de propiedades y de la cadena hotelera Tenoh. Había estudiado administración de empresas para continuar con el legado de sus padres fallecidos años atrás. A sus 27 años compartía una de las herencias más grandes de Japón con su hermana menor. Hikaru de 25 años, casada a su vez con un empresario farmacéutico y madre de sus dos pequeñas y consentidas sobrinas, Haruhi y Hikari.

Paralela a su vida empresarial, por la que ya contaba con un poco de fama, termino de consagrarse como una celebridad al salir cuatro veces consecutivas como campeona del FIM Road Racing World Championship Grand Prix, luego se conoció por sus escándalos mediáticos. Al decir sin problemas que no le gustaban los hombres y por haber sido vista varias veces con mujeres del mundo del espectáculo. Así pues, la señorita Tenoh, además de ser millonaria y hermosa era también famosa.  
>No tenía nada más de que pedir. Vivía una vida un tanto despreocupada, solo se ocupada de sus motos. Ya que tenía un delegado que se encargaba de su parte de la empresa y ella solo revisaba el informe semanal que le presentaban los apoderados. De vez en cuando, como en ese fin de semana, su hermana, su cuñado y sus dos sobrinas la iban a visitar a su palacete en las afueras de la ciudad. Haciéndola volver a sentir como en familia.<p>

- ¡Tía! – decía la pequeña rubia de dos años y medio - ¡allez! ¡allez! - le gritaba mientras montaba en sus hombros al tiempo que haruka galopaba alrededor de la sala.

- Ya Hikari – intervenía su madre – es hora de irnos, deja en paz a tu tía. -

- no mamá, quiero quedarme con tía ruka – decía frunciendo los labios tomando el corto cabello de Haruka como si fueran riendas -

- A mi también me encantaría que te quedarás, pero mañana es lunes – dijo bajándola de sus hombros para pasarla a los brazos de su madre. -

- buuu – se quejó la pequeña -

- Adiós tía – la saludo Haruhi jalandole la ropa para que se agachara. Le besó la mejilla para luego tomar de la mano a su padre. -

Su cuñado, un hombre alto y delgado, podría pasar tranquilamente por su hermano debido al gran parecido que tenía con ella, salvo el cabello apenas más oscuro y sus ojos, que eran de color azul claro.  
>Kazuke se despidió y se dirigió hacia el coche para colocar a las niñas en las sillitas de atrás.<p>

- cuídate mucho – Su hermana menor, casi gemela de Haruka, era su versión femenina. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos a diferencia de los de la corredora eran de color miel. La rubia de cabellos largos se corrió un mechon de cabello del rostro y la abrazó con fuerza. - Procura no armar ningún escándalo nuevo, por lo menos por ésta semana. - pidió mirandola con severidad.

- No es mi culpa haber nacido tan irresistible Hikaru – sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos. -

- eres terrible – rió – Ya, me voy – se despidió nuevamente de ella con un beso en la mejilla – cuídate mucho y gracias por todo nuevamente -

- Cuídate tú, y cuida a mis dos amazonas -

- Lo haré – respondió antes de subirse al auto.

Haruka con una mano se despidió de su familia y se dispuso a entrar a su casa.

Amaba a sus sobrinas, pero el tenerlas un dia, o como en este caso el fin de semana, realmente la dejaba agotada. Ambas eran muy hiperactivas. Una intelectual y la otra físicamente. Pero amaba a esas dos criaturas que le recordaban tanto a ella y Hikaru cuando eran pequeñas.

Al llegar a su cuarto se dio un buen baño. Se relajó por un rato mientras escuchaba musica. Cuando estaba comenzando a arrugarse, se decidio a salir, solo se puso la bata y se recostó sobre las sabanas. Hacía calor y no corría una gota de aire. Por un momento se quedó observando el techo, los parpados le pesaban.

Estaba quedándose dormida cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿aló? – contestó con voz adormilada. Frotandose los ojos.

_- ¿con la señorita Haruka Tenoh? - _dijo la voz al otro lado del telefono

- si - dijo desganada.

_- Me comunico de la clínica Hirohito, soy Saori Miro asistente social del departamento de policía de Tokio. –_ al oir esto la rubia salto de la cama asustada, se puso de pie. Su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No sabía por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

- soy yo, ¿Qué pasa? -

_- Lamento informarle que su hermana la señora Hikaru Tomoe, ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico. ¿Podría acercarse a la clínica en este momento por favor?_

- ¿Cómo que un accidente? ¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió atónita.

_- Por favor acérquese aquí le daremos toda la información correspondiente. -_ respondió con frialdad la mujer al otro lado.

- En seguida - respondió y colgó inmediatamente. Se puso lo primero que encontró y tomo su moto predilecta. Para ir a mayor velocidad en caso de que hubiera embotellamiento. Manejo sin cuidado, solo estaba preocupada por saber que sucedía con su hermana.

20 minutos después de la llamada Haruka Tenoh se encontraba en la mesa de informaciones de la clínica más importante de Japon.

- busco a saori miro – dijo desesperada.- ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

- Señorita Haruka, la están esperando en el piso 3 en la mesa de información.- No alcanzó a terminar de hablar que ya se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras. Un ascensor tardaría demasiado. Al llegar la señora Saori se acercó a ella.

- Buenas noches – la saludo.

- Buenas noches ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – Saori hizo una seña a un asistente para que trajera un poco de agua -

- Sigame, le explicaré todo lo que ha sucedido. - La rubia asintió de muy maña gana, necesitaba saber en ese momento. Siguió a la mujer a la oficina que estaba al lado de informaciones - Por favor escúcheme, no es fácil lo que tengo que decirle. – El corazón de Haruka se paralizó. Se quedó en silencio, pero hizo un gesto de impaciencia a la asistente social para que se dignara a continuar el relato. – Un masculino en estado de ebriedad perdió el control de la camioneta que conducía. Estrellándose de frente con el vehículo que del señor Kazuke Tomoe. – El asistente le acerco un vaso con agua pero Haruka volvió a hacer el gesto con la mano y saori prosiguió. - Tanto el conductor de la camioneta, como el señor Tomoe y su esposa fallecieron en forma instantánea.

- No puede ser – susurró sintiendo que perdía el control. Se llevo las manos a la nuca, luego a la boca y se alboroto el cabello sin saber como reaccionar. Comenzó a caminar hacia una pared cercana, se llevó la mano izquierda al bolsillo y con la derecha se apoyó en el muro. - ¡NO PUEDE SER! – dijo golpeándola con el puño.- No puede ser... - repitió casi sin voz – La rubia se frotó los ojos con fuerza para evitar que cayeran las lagrimas. Se quedó en silencio y luego se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la asistente. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. No podía aceptarlo. No podía ser posible. La imagen de su hermana despidiendose de ella, aquella sonrisa, sus ojos. No podía creer que le hubiera sucedido una cosa semejante. Hikaru, la persona a quien más amaba se había ido, no podía ser posible. Le dolía el pecho, sentía una fuerte punzada que apenas la dejaba respirar. De golpe recordó.

- ¿Dónde están las niñas? - preguntó con los ojos colorados por el llanto - ¿Cómo estan? ¿Donde estan? - de repente una gran desesperación la invadió. Nadie les había dicho nada sobre las pequeñas. La dama que estaba frente a ella la observaba sin gesto alguno.

-La menor está totalmente ilesa, la mayor ha sufrido algunos traumas, pero nada de gravedad – comentó.

- Por favor, quiero verlas. - suplicó. La sombría mujer asintió con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza y le pidió a la corredora que la siguiera. Acompañó a Haruka por el pasillo, La rubia aún sin estar consciente de lo que sucedía escuchó el llanto inconfundible de la más pequeña de sus sobrinas. Lo que hizo que todos sus nervios volvieran a alterarse. Comenzó a correr hasta llegar al cuarto del que provenían los gritos de la pequeña dejando atrás a la mujer. Al entrar vio a la niña en brazos de una de las enfermeras llorando y luchando por escaparse -

- ¡Hikari! – la llamo dirigiéndose a tomarla de los brazos de la enfermera. La niña se acurrucó en sus brazos y continuó sollozando.

- mami – susurró la pequeña -

- Ya mi niña, tranquila. Aquí estoy yo. ¿dónde esta Haruhi? – pregunto intentando parecer calmada.

- ella está siendo atendida por los médicos en este momento. Deberá quedarse en observación unas horas, están practicándole unos estudios para confirmar que no tenga lesiones internas.

- Hikari, no tiene nada ¿verdad? - la dimunuta rubia respiraba entrecortadamente debido al llanto. Abrazaba con fuerza a su tía por el cuello escondiendo su rostro debajo de su oreja.

- No, se encuentra perfectamente bien. Ellas sobrevivieron por haber estado sujetas a las sillas traseras. Además la camioneta les chocó de frente, no logró alcanzarlas.

- No puedo creerlo... mi hermana…. - pensaba en voz alta mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña Hikari. Besó la cabeza de la pequeña que estaba un poco más tranquila. Le costaba creer que ya nunca volvería a verla.

- Tia, quiero ir con mi mama – decía con su entrecortada vocecita por la angustia. -

- ya mi pequeña amazona, tranquila. Que aquí estoy contigo. – dijo abrazándola y besándole la frente. –

Haruka no se despegó por ningún momento de Hikari. Y se mantuvo en la guardia hasta que la dejaron ver a Haruhi. La niña se encontraba bien aunque tenía una pequeña fractura en su brazo derecho. Sin embargo estaba prácticamente ilesa. Solo había sido el shock del impacto.

La corredora ingresó a la guardia donde se encontraba la mayor de las pequeñas, ingresó con Hikari en brazos.  
>- Haruhi – la llamó al verla sentada en la camilla. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó. La niña asintió con los ojos vidriosos.<br>- ¿Te duele Haru? - le preguntó Hikari al ver el brazo de su hermana mayor inmovilizado. Ella respondió negativamente con la cabeza aún sin emitir sonido.  
>- ¿Puedo llevarmela? - preguntó al médico. Que asintió luego de darle las indicaciones y medicamentos que debía administrarle a la pequeña. Las tres se dirigieron a la sala de espera del lugar y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala. Haruka intentó entretener a las pequeñas hasta que llegara su amiga.<p>

Momentos después, llego Setsuna.

- amiga – la abrazo Setsuna con fuerza a ella y a la niña que sostenía en sus brazos – No puede ser verdad – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Setsuna conocía a Hikaru desde pequeña, había sido compañera de Haruka durante toda su vida escolar y conocía a su hermanita desde siempre. Todas habían vivido juntas un buen tiempo cuando los padres de ambas habian tenido el accidente.

Setsuna se secó las lagrimas de los ojos y besó a la pequeña Hikari que dormía en los brazos de la rubia.

- Te la encargo un rato Set – dijo pasandole a la pequeña. - debo hacer los papeles

- Por supuesto – respondió tomando a la pequeña rubia. Y sentandose al lado de Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, dieron permiso a que las niñas fueran retiradas. La salida de la clínica fue un verdadero caos. Cuando estaban intentando salir les fué imposible debido a que los periodistas se aglomeraron en la entrada, por lo que tuvieron que salir por una puerta auxiliar trasera, ambas se quedaron en el palacete de Haruka a cuidado de Setsuna.<p>

Mientras tanto la rubia se encargó de presidir la ceremonia sencilla que tuvo lugar en un cementerio privado. Sin dejar mostrar mucho sus sentimientos. Haruka dio el ultimo adiós a la única persona que la había acompañado durante toda su vida sin importar lo que ella hiciese o dijera. La única persona a la que sabía que realmente amaba y que la amaba desinteresadamente. Su compañera de vida. Con quien había enfrentado en su niñez la muerte de sus padres en la misma circunstancia en las que ella se había ido. Ahora, se repetía la historia con sus hijas.

La diferencia era que Haruka y su hermana habían quedado en casa con las nanas, Sus padres iban a una conferencia llevando al hermano mayor de las dos. En aquel entonces ambas afrontaron juntas la perdida. Pero en este momento Haruka quedaba absolutamente sola. Alli se encontraba en un parque verde, Cubriendo sus ojos con lentes oscuros y vestida con un traje negro frente a los restos de su hermana y su cuñado. Ahora no sabía si podría mantenerse en pie por si sola. Siempre había tenido entereza por Hikaru, siempre había sido valiente por que era su deber de hermana mayor. Ella debía protegerla. Y ahora sentía que todo lo que habían vivido juntas era como una vieja película.

Al concluir la ceremonia, los pocos invitados le dieron sus condolencias. Salió del cementerio se subio a su coche y pidió al chofer, que rara vez utilizaba para que condujera, que la llevara a la unidad de servicios sociales del departamento de policia. Afligida, pero con entereza, acudió a la cita que la asistente social había pedido para poder hablar sobre la custodia de sus sobrinas.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la cita Saori Miro fue al grano. Y sin rodeos comenzó a decir.<p>

- Señorita Tenoh, usted sabe que el señor Tomoe era hijo único, y que, además, sus padres han muerto hace mucho tiempo. Más aun sabe que la única familiar directa de las dos pequeñas es usted. Por lo tanto es la tutora legal directa. Y en este momento las niñas están bajo su responsabilidad. Su deber es cuidarlas y manejar de forma correcta la herencia de ambas hasta que cumplan su mayoría de edad. ¿está usted dispuesta a esto señorita Tenoh?-

- claro – respondió sin dudar - esas niñas son mi vida desde que han nacido.

- Usted está en condiciones de renunciar a la tutoría y ellas quedaran bajo cuidado de la corte. - continuó

- Por supuesto que no, las niñas se quedaran conmigo. Yo me encargaré de cuidarlas. – a la rubia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. – Ella hubiera querido que yo me encargara de mis niñas.

- Esta bien, me parece lo correcto. - respondió saori - Se hará un seguimiento los próximos días y luego deberá firmar los papeles. Que le otorgan directamente la tutoría.

- De acuerdo – asintió poniéndose de pie - muchas gracias por todo.

Haruka se despidió de la señora y se dirigió a su casa. Ya había estado todo el dia fuera. Eran casi las 8 de la noche y aun no habia visto a las niñas desde la salida de la clínica.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al palacete Haruka se sobresalto al sentir el llanto de una de ellas, al entrar, encontró a Setsuna luchando contra la pequeña Hikari. Que lloraba sin dejarse consolar. Tomaba a la pelinegra del cabello e intentaba separarse de ella estirando la piernas. La profesora la tomaba con miedo de que se cayera, ya que la niña tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.<p>

- ¿Qué le sucede a mi amazona? – pregunto acercándose - la niña intentó zafarse de los brazos de Setsuna por ultima vez hasta que la dejo en el suelo. Ella corriendo, estiró los brazos hacia Haruka y haciendo pucheros volvió a esconderse en los brazos de su tía.

- quiero ir con mi mamá – contesto controlando el llanto.

Haruka lanzó un suspiro y envió una mirada a Setsuna pidiéndole disculpas por los momentos que había tenido que pasar.

- ¿Y Haruhi? - preguntó. Su amiga le contesto con una sonrisa.

- en su nuevo cuarto. Esta con una amiga mia que ella conoce, no te preocupes. – contesto setsuna.Y le hizo una seña para ir a ver a la niña a la habitación de arriba. Haruka asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al sofá con Hikari en brazos.

- Bien, Gracias por todo Set. - Volvió a saludar a haruka con un gesto y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Mira – empezó a decir sentandose para sentarla en sus piernas. - Hizo una pausa intentando encontrar el modo de empezar. - Bien – Prosiguió – Mi niña, tu sabes que te amo mucho ¿verdad? – la pequeña asintió con los ojitos vidriosos – y sabes que amo mucho a tu mama. - continuó, nuevamente Hikari asintió - Bien, Ahora, ella y tu papi se han ido al cielo -

- ¿y van a volver? – Haruka se esforzaba por intentar explicarle de manera correcta. O por lo menos que pudiera entender.

- Me temo que no – le acarició la mejilla - ellos se han ido y ahora yo cuidare de ti y de Haruhi. Ellos no querían irse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo. Solo quiero que sepas que tus padres no te han abandonado, ellos siempre cuidaran de ti, siempre estarán vigilándote y cuidándote desde una estrellita. -

- pero no querían irse. Deberían haberse quedado. Yo quiero a mi mami - empezó a decir la niña.

- Lo sé, yo también desearía que tu madre estuviese aquí. – la abrazó con fuerza guardando para sí misma todo el dolor que le causaba la perdida de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Abrazo a Hikari y comenzó a mecerla con suavidad para que se calmara. Minutos más tarde, ya se encontraba dormida. Subió lentamente las escaleras con cuidado de no despertarla y la llevo hacia su habitación. No estaría tranquila si tenía a las niñas lejos suyo, así que dormirían en su cuarto. Acostó a Hikari en la cama y la cubrió. Al verla dormir, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. Hasta el momento no había tenido noción de lo que había ocurrido. Había perdido a su hermana y tenía consigo a dos niñas pequeñas que habían perdido a sus padres. Mirando a Hikari, podía ver en su carita el rostro de Hikaru. Se acercó hacia ella y le beso la mejillita rosada. Se secó una lágrima que logró escaparse. Tomo aire y se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Al virar hacia la puerta se sorprendió al ver a una joven allí en el umbral.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella un poco nerviosa – No era mi intención observarte, es que no pude evitarlo, disculpa. - volvió a decir.

- No te preocupes, pero, ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó desconcertada al notar que no la conocía.

- Disculpa - repitió - es que he sido muy maleducada, mi nombre es Michiru, soy amiga de Setsuna y además soy profesora de Haruhi en la academia.

- ah – susurró rascándose la nuca – disculpa es que estoy muy cansada, no he dormido nada y con todo lo que ha sucedido… - se excusó acercándose a Michiru para darle la mano en señal de saludo. Quizás en otra circunstancia hubiese sido más atenta con ella. Pero en esta ocasión, apenas le había prestado atención.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo y cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites. - se ofreció con una sonrisa. Hubo una pequeña pausa entre las dos. Probablemente por que Haruka estaba con la mente en otro sitio. - Permíteme decirte que, conocía a la señora Tomoe y era una encantadora mujer. Lo siento mucho. -

- gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir – con permiso, voy a ver como esta Haruhi. - Haruka pasó a su lado y comenzó a caminar por el corredor, Michiru la acompaño caminando a su lado.

- También está dormida. - comentó - Ella comprende todo. Está muy triste lógicamente. Pero es una niña muy fuerte.

- si lo es. Muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí. Como te imaginaras, será difícil para las tres. - contestó la rubia cabizbaja

- lo sé. Por eso si necesitas algo. No dudes en decírmelo. - le sonrió dulcemente pero no fue percibida por la corredora. -

- Gracias. – respondió ingresando al cuarto donde se encontraba Setsuna con su sobrina mayor. Al llegar Michiru se quedó en la puerta observando la escena con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo está? – le pregunto a la pelinegra al entrar. -

- dormida – contesto setsuna con una sonrisa. Haruka se acercó a Haruhi y le acarició la cabeza mientras la observaba. – Ruka, cuando necesites algo llámame estoy para lo que necesites. -

- Muchas gracias Set, sabes que siempre eres la primera persona a quien recurro.- contestó la rubia con una triste sonrisa.

- Si lo se amiga – Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla – se fuerte -

- lo intento, pero es difícil, este es el primer golpe que me da la vida y que no puedo afrontar con Hikaru, siempre estuvimos juntas en todo. Ahora no se como tomar las cosas sin ella.

- Piensa en como haría ella las cosas, y te resultaran, hasta que te acostumbres.- volvió a darle otro reconfortante abrazo - ¿segura que no quieres que me quede?

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien - insistió.

- de acuerdo, ya me voy, mañana volveré a ver como están. - Haruka volvió a sonreirle y se dedicó a Haruhi.

- Gracias – respondió la rubia; Setsuna se retiró de la habitación y le hizo un gesto a Michiru para que se retiraran.

Haruka tomó a su sobrina mayor, que dormía en la cama, en sus brazos y la llevo para recostarla al lado de Hikari. Las arropo a ambas y se recostó a su lado.

Acariciando la mejilla de Haruhi. Luego de un rato de pensar y pensar sobre lo que les esperaba a las tres, logró quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se que fue un poco trágico, pero asi parece que son mis sueños jjaja<strong>

**(recuerden que mis ojos son tu voz, tambien surgio asi)**

**asi que aqui les dejo el primer capitulo.**

**si les gusto y quieren conti dejen review n_n**

**Dedicado con amor para mi cosita hermosa.**


	2. Una nueva vida

**_Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer. Aqui les dejo la continuación de ésta historia corregida._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>_

_**Una nueva vida**_

Capitulo 2

Una nueva vida

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes Setsuna estuvo acompañado a Haruka con el cuidado de las niñas. Haruhi se lo había tomado como toda una damita. Le dolía la ausencia de sus padres y lloraba en las noches, pero comprendía lo que había sucedido. De repente le daban dolores en el brazo y era difícil consolarla, pero fuera de eso lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Hikari, en cambio, todos los días había preguntado por su madre. Cada vez que se le explicaba parecía entenderlo. Pero luego insistía con querer irse con ella.<p>

Haruka había tomado consciencia de que su vida acababa de dar un giro completo. Ya nada volvería a ser lo que antes. Ya no tendría a su hermana para apoyarla y ahora era la responsable de la crianza de dos niñas.

Por momentos la extrañaba demasiado y no lograba hacerse la idea de no volver a verla.

Al pasar las semanas las niñas se fueron acostumbrando a vivir con su tía. Hikari comenzaba a comportarse mejor. Y la asistente social había citado a la corredora días antes para poder firmar los papeles pertinentes a la tutela completa de las niñas. Por lo que a éstas alturas ya estaban bajo protección y responsabilidad absoluta de Haruka.

Pasados los días le dieron el alta a Haruhi y se sintió nuevamente lista para volver al colegio. Le haría muy bien, además la rubia debía ponerse al día con la parte de los negocios que manejaba su hermana. Y buscar un lugar o a alguien de absoluta confianza para que pudiera cuidar de la pequeña Hikari por mientras ella trabaja.

- Podrías preguntar en la misma academia a la que asiste Haruhi – comentó Setsuna – hay una sala cuna para pequeñas de la edad de Hikari. Además solo será por lo que queda del año. Ya el que viene tendrá edad de ingresar a la sala común.

- tienes razón. – coincidió Haruka – además será más cómodo llevarlas a ambas juntas. Y será un poco más fácil para Hikari ir acompañada de su hermana.

- seguramente, además es el colegio al que asistimos nosotras - comentó Setsuna - No te preocupes, yo te acompañaré a la entrevista. No tengo problemas.

- Gracias set, realmente no sé qué haría sin ti -

- estarías perdida amiga – rió la pelinegra –

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente ambas fueron al edificio de estilo rococó que funcionaba como la ahora llamada "Les plus belles fleurs" Académie française, o simplemente academia francesa. En la puerta las recibió la directora, una mujer de rostro severo y rasgos definidos. Pero con total cordialidad. Las dirigió hacia la que era la oficina de dirección.<p>

- Por lo que tengo entendido – empezó a decir la mujer de cabellos rojizos – usted señorita Tenoh, al igual que su difunta hermana, han asistido a esta academia. Como sabrá muchas celebridades, no me refiero a las de la farándula, sino a personas que han sobresalido por su talento o sus dotes particulares, han sido fomentados por esta notable institución.

- Lo sé – intento decir pero la mujer la interrumpió -

- Contamos con los profesores más notables y mejor calificados del país, así también con la infraestructura más avanzada y mejor equipada. – La mujer continuó explicándoles las miles ventajas que su pequeña tendría si optaban por inscribirla en la academia francesa de niñas. Haruka al igual que Setsuna habían dejado de prestarle atención hacia buen rato. No fue hasta que menciono las palabras "por ultimo" que volvieron a fijar su atención en ella.

- Lo único que debe llenar es esta solicitud, presentar los papeles que habíamos acordado y la niña podrá comenzar la semana siguiente.

- Perfecto – dijo la rubia. Y comenzó a llenar los papeles que le acercaba la mujer, mientras tanto la directora le entrego a Setsuna una carpeta con un pequeño instructivo. Que debería leer en la casa.

Momentos después la pequeña Hikari Tomoe ya estaba matriculada en uno de los mejores colegios de Japón

Al salir, Haruka y Setsuna aprovecharon que la mamá de la pelinegra cuidaba de la adorable Hikari para tomar algo en un café cercano a la casa de la señora Meiou.

- Veamos lo que esta mujer nos ha otorgado – empezó a decir Setsuna mientras habría la carpeta. – son las reglas del colegio, su historia y la lista de profesores con su currículo resumido y una foto. – comentó observando con un poco de curiosidad, por aquí debe de andar Mich. -

- ¿Quién? Preguntó la rubia bebiendo un sorbo de su café -

- Michiru, mi amiga, la que me acompaño a cuidar a las niñas -

- ah – respondió Haruka – ya la recuerdo, pero por que esta ahi?

- ella también es profesora en la academia – contestó mostrándole la foto que se encontraba en la carpeta.

Setsuna conocía muy bien a Michiru. Se habían conocido en un seminario de pedagogía algún tiempo atrás. Setsuna era licenciada en filosofía y letras y Michiru licenciada en música pero le apasionaban los niños y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos al igual que a su amiga. Setsuna terminó dando clases en la universidad y Michiru en el kinder y en la primaria de la academia.

- oh – se sorprendió Haruka con total sinceridad al verla – es bonita -

- Si lo es, es muy codiciada – dijo Setsuna divertida. Sabía que en alguna otra situación en la que Haruka hubiese conocido a Michiru, habría intentado seducirla desde antes de decirle "hola". Pero con todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, poca había sido la atención que le había prestado a la joven profesora. Ahora que hacían 3 meses de lo sucedido el espíritu de la rubia estaba volviendo a aflorar, o por lo menos era lo que Setsuna veía, había quedado muy deprimida y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Pero una leve chispa fue percibida por la pelinegra al mostrarle la fotografía.

Fue en ese momento en que Setsuna se puso en mente devolverle a Haruka esa alegría de vivir y quién mejor que su querida amiga que había mostrado interés sincero en la rubia desde el primer momento.

– Podríamos salir juntas un día. – sugirió

- No lo se, no me gusta dejar solas a las niñas. -

- Ya, te comprendo, pero podrías conseguir a alguien que las cuide por esa noche. ¿o no? Sino le decimos nuevamente a mi ma, sabes que las adora.

- si lo se, pero no estoy segura – decía la rubia inquieta.

- Bueno, no importa – dijo a Haruka y a sí misma, tarde o temprano caería. Se le había metido en la cabeza que serían la pareja perfecta y no habría nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Haruka pagó la cuenta del café y devolvió a Setsuna a su departamento para volver a su casa, debía preparar a Hikari para la noticia y para su nueva vida escolar.

* * *

><p>Es cierto que la rubia tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para ponerse a pensar en la joven de la foto que Setsuna le había mostrado y definitivamente hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recordar cómo se veía personalmente esa muchacha. Pero la imagen que le había mostrado sin dudas, la había cautivado. Pero no fue hasta el lunes de la semana siguiente, que la corredora acompaño a sus dos pequeñas a la academia que volvió a verla. Con un vestido color plomo, uniforme que las profesoras de la institución académica debían utilizar, el cabello recogido y un discreto maquillaje, la joven profesora recibía en la entrada a las más pequeñas de la academia. Allí la vio y no pudo evitar observar que era poseedora de una belleza arrebatadora. Al acercarse a ella pudo sentir el aroma a jazmines que desprendía. Su piel era blanca y tersa como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Al verlas subir los escalones de la entrada del colegio ella abrió grandes sus hermosos ojos color azul marino por la sorpresa e instantaneamente sonrió. Haruka se acercaba a ella de la mano de Haruhi y con Hikari refugiada en sus brazos muy poco convencida de empezar su vida escolar.<p>

- Hola – saludó amablemente la rubia -

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Tenoh, Bonjour Haruhi. Buenos días Hikari – la pequeña la miró de reojo y volvió a esconder su rostro en el cabello corto de su tía.

- Buenos días, Llámame Haruka por favor… - quería golpearse a si misma por la descortesía, intentaba disimular que había olvidado su nombre.

- Michiru, Kaioh Michiru. – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa – ya va siendo hora de entrar niñas. - se dirigió a las pequeñas. Haruhi asintió y se despidió de su tía con un beso en la mejilla. Hikari se negaba a separarse del cuello de la rubia.

vamos pequeña, no tengas miedo, vendré a buscarte más tarde. Te quedarás con Haruhi, verás que no te sucederá nada malo y al salir de aquí vamos a tomar un helado a donde tú quieras. – Parecía poco convencida aún, pero luego de unos artilugios de Michiru, por fin accedió a ingresar al gigantesco edificio. Haruka se despidió de la profesora y se alejó hasta volver al auto. No sin antes echar una última mirada hacia sus niñas y por supuesto, a ella.

Esa misma tarde Haruka pasó a recoger a las niñas, conversó unos momentos con Michiru acerca de como les había ido y luego se despidieron de días siguientes sucedió la misma rutina, Haruka llevaba a las niñas, las pasaba a buscar y conversaba con la profesora en la entrada y la salida. Y todos los días se quedaba con las ganas de invitarla para que las acompañara. Le había comentado a Setsuna lo que le estaba sucediendo y de las intenciones que tenía con su amiga y a pesar de las insistencias de la pelinegra de que se atreviera a invitarla, la rubia aún no se había podido auto convencer "nunca me hubiera sucedido algo así, pero ahora que tengo a las niñas siento que debo ser un buen ejemplo para ellas" le había comentado a la pelinegra con angustia.

"- las niñas sabían cómo eras desde que nacieron, siempre has sido así. Y así te quieren" le había replicado.

" – Pero antes, tenían un verdadero buen ejemplo, y esa era su madre. Me temo que nunca podré ser como ella" Setsuna al oír esto se convenció aún más de que Michiru sería la persona que haría que perdiera todos los miedos que ahora la inundaban.

Tres semanas sucedieron una tras otra hasta que el último viernes mientras Haruka se despedía de la profesora ésta le preguntó.

- ¿siempre las llevas a algún sitio luego del colegio? – Haruka hizo un gesto de resignación.

- ¿y cuando me invitarás a mí? – la rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta a pesar de que había esperado el momento indicado para hacerlo.

- Ahora mismo si tú lo deseas – respondió recuperando la galantería innata en ella.

- Si me aguardas unos momentos con mucho gusto. – Haruka sonrió y Michiru animada y sonriente ingresó al edificio para buscar sus cosas.

- ¿Mademoiselle Michiru vendrá con nosotras? - preugntó intrigada la pequeña rubia de ojos color miel.

- Así es Haruhi. Hoy nos acompañará -

- Te ves contenta tía – acotó Hikari.

- Es que me pone feliz salir con ustedes – respondió sonriente

- y con Mademoiselle Michiru – completó Haruhi causando extrañamente un calor en el rostro de la rubia.

Al cabo de 15 minutos ya se encontraba en la salida, la rubia al verla bajar las escaleras de la entrada descendió del coche para abrirle la puerta del acompañante. Se había soltado el cabello aguamarina y ya no traía puesto el saco color plomo, sino una chaqueta de color negro. Al verla de cerca le sonrió y Michiru entró devolviendole la sonrisa y se sentó. Emprendieron camino. Durante el trayecto Haruka se dirigió a las niñas.

- bien, ¿a dónde iremos? - preguntó la rubia animada...

- Mademoiselle Michiru ¿por qué vino con nosotras? – preguntó Hikari inclinándose hacia adelante en su sillita de atrás intentando así verla mejor. Michiru se puso de lado y hablándole por entre medio de los dos asientos contestó.

- Tía Haruka me invitó un café, ¿Dónde podríamos tomar un café Haruhi? – preguntó Michiru guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña. – la rubia al ver por el espejo retrovisor a la pequeña llevándose el dedo índice al mentón para simular estar meditando no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Starbucks? - preguntó Haruka sabiendo que Haruhi amaba los muffins de arándanos que hacían en el lugar.

- mmm…. No… quiero ir al ventanal – concluyó haciendo un gesto de lo que parecía ser un guiño hacia Michiru. La peliverde sonrió y se volvió para ver al frente.

- Bien iremos al ventanal. Yo te guio, de seguro no sabes cómo llegar. – determinó la profesora.

La rubia no hizo más que asentir y seguir las instrucciones que le daba la peliverde. Así fue que llegaron a un barrio al que Haruka admitió no haber visitado jamás. De espíritu bohemio las calles angostas del abarrotado lugar simulaban ser una leve imitación a Montmatre. Michiru le indicó donde podía aparcar el coche y luego de sacar a las niñas de las sillitas, descendieron del vehículo.

Michiru tomó a Hikari en brazos y Haruka a Haruhi y al bolso de Michiru. Caminaron dos cuadras más hasta llegar a un pequeño café llamado "el ventanal" que quedaba en la esquina de la calle. Haruka la seguía mientras la observaba, se veía tan linda con la niña en brazos. No sabía por qué. Pero nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con una persona como se sentía en ese momento con ella y sus sobrinas.

Estaba segura de que Michiru no ignoraba, al igual que todo Japón, de su vida libertina antes de pasar a ser la tutora de las niñas. Pero también estaba segura de que no le importaba para nada lo que hubiese o no hubiese hecho antes de conocerla. ¿Cómo tener esa seguridad? Simplemente lo presentía. Michiru saludó a la única persona que se encontraba en la barra del café. Y a continuación dirigió a Haruka hacia una de las mesas. Al llegar allí, le acercaron una sillita alta para sentar a Hikari y acomodó a Haruhi en la silla que se encontraba a su lado. Michiru no se acomodó. Tomó su bolso que la rubia había dejado apoyado en el piso y se dirigió al lado derecho del pequeño escenario que se encontraba al fondo de la sala. Conversó por un momento con él y dejó su bolso a un costado del piano que tocaba el hombre. Volvió a la mesa para sentarse a la mesa de Haruka. Al hacerlo la rubia la miro intrigada y ansiosa por que le comentara que era lo que había conversado con el caballero y que tipo de show se presentaba allí. Pero para no parecer tan intrigada comenzó.

- ¿Siempre vienes a aquí? – preguntó observando el sencillo lugar, entendiendo el porqué del nombre. Ya que a los lados se encontraban grandes ventanales que dejaban ver todo lo que sucedía en la calle. Michiru le sonrió.

- Cada viernes luego del colegio. – respondió apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha. Si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Haruka asintió entusiasmada. Michiru se levantó. Aún estaba vestida con el traje gris del colegio. Al retirarse tomó el bolso y salió por una puerta que daba al otro lado de la sala. Haruka continuó observando mientras esperaba el té que acababa de pedir. A las niñas les habían servido un batido de leche y banana. Más una porción de pastel de chocolate que compartían entre las dos. Estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando vio a alguien muy familiar para ella acercándose al local. Vestida de tacón y falda por encima de las rodillas color escarlata al igual que los zapatos, una camisa blanca y una cartera de mano a tono, caminando a toda prisa pisando con cuidado de no perder un zapato en las baldosas disparejas de la vereda. Abrió la puerta del café y al ver a la rubia. Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Agitada por la velocidad de su paso se acomodó un mechón de su cabello que se le había cruzado en la cara.

- Setsuna, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

- es que no me lo quería perder -

- ¿a qué cosa? – Setsuna hizo un gesto de fingida superioridad, guardo silencio por un momento hasta que un hombrecito de baja estatura se acercó al micrófono que se encontraba a la izquierda del escenario. Prueba sonido con un "hola" y comienza a hablar.

- Buenas noches amigos, como todos los viernes tengo el honor de presentarles a mi artista consentida. Esta joven es una promesa. Recuerden – dijo señalando las 13 mesas que estaban ocupadas. – el nombre de esta joven mujer se conocerá en todo Japón y quizás en todo el mundo. Sin más preámbulos, dejó con ustedes a Michiru Kaioh – el hombre regordete volvió a sentarse delante del piano y la puerta por la que había salido Michiru se abrió para dejarla ver. Haruka quedó con la boca abierta al verla con un sencillo vestido largo hasta las rodillas holgado en la zona de la falda y ajustado de la cintura para arriba. Con su delicado violín en la mano izquierda y el arco en su mano derecha. Se acercó al micrófono y saludó.

- Buenas tardes-noches a todos – saludó con una dulce sonrisa - no suelo hablar pero esta noche quiero dedicarle mi actuación y en especial la primera canción que interpretaré a la señorita Haruka Tenoh. Espero que te guste y que te transmita todo lo que siento – dijo dirigiéndole una dulce mirada acompañada de la más sincera sonrisa. Se colocó en el centro del pequeño escenario, se acomodó, cerró los ojos y su violín comenzó a gemir.

- Esto no me quería perder – le susurró Setsuna a Hauhi riendo al ver la cara de boba con la que había dejado a Haruka – Ni bien comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció por completo y en su mente sólo había una cosa tenerla en su vida de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno chicos disculpen la tardanza, este fic será cortito.<em>**

**_Ya había subido éste capitulo pero lo "reescribí" o mejor dicho lo corregí y mejoré. _**

**_Asi que los dejo por el momento, el capitulo tres lo subiré entre hoy y mañana._**

**_Nos leemos prontito y gracias a todos por pasar_**


	3. A solas

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**_A solas_**

- Tía Set - le hace señas Haruhi señalando a Haruka dirigiéndole una sonrisita cómplice. La pelinegra le responde con una señal de que guarde silencio. Por mientras Hikari observaba atentamente a Michiru con la boca abierta, exactamente con la misma expresión que traía su tía. Al finalizar la pieza los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron y se dibujo en su rostro una enorme sonrisa. Haruka por su parte aún seguía embobada por lo que acababa de ver. Michiru saludó a los presentes e indicó que volvería en breves instantes. Bajó del pequeño escenario y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban. Hikari estiró sus manos hacia ella y ésta se acercó para tomarla en brazos, dejó su violín encima de la mesa y tomó a la niña que pareció perder un poco el entusiasmo. La violinista le dirigió una sonrisa a la rubia y ésta le correspondió de la misma forma.

- ¿Que te pareció? -

- fascinante, muchas gracias. - respondió con total sinceridad.

- ¿a ti te gusto? - le preguntó a la pequeña que estiraba sus brazos hacia el instrumento - a ti creo que te ha gustado otra cosa - rió hablándole a la pequeña rubia - ¿Me haces un espacio? - Haruka asintió y colocó una silla que estaba a sus espaldas entre ella y Setsuna.

- Gracias por la agradable sorpresa, estuviste fabulosa. No sabía que tenías estos talentos. -

- Bueno, tengo muchos talentos que aún no has descubierto - respondió con una insinuante sonrisa -

- Bien bien, ¿quien quiere un helado? - preguntó Setsuna a las niñas viendo para que lado iban las cosas. Ambas respondieron positivamente a coro - Bien, tía Set, las llevará de paseo el día de hoy y luego iremos a lo de mi mami, ¿Les parece? - las niñas respondieron entusiasmadas con una sonrisa. Haruka comenzaba a entender el juego que habían planeado entre todas.

- ¡Vous pouvez réussir mademoiselle Michiru! - la alentó Haruhi al despedirse -

- Merci beaucoup ma petite etoile - respondió besandole la frente -

- Adiós - saludó a la corredora con la mano, la rubia frunció el ceño.

- Que poco efusiva eres con tú tía - la niña rió y se alejó del lugar de la mano de Setsuna. Haruka se quedó un momento en silencio mirando sus manos.- ¿Así que tenían todo planeado? - Michiru se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿No te gustó? - Ella levantó la mirada dedicándole una sensual sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que si. Aunque estoy sorprendida. -

- ¿Por qué? Si no te invitábamos a salir con Haruhi, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más tendría que haber esperado.

- Bueno, es que... -

- No te preocupes, no tienes que explicar ni decirme nada. Ahora te quedarás aquí unos momentos mientras yo termino con la actuación y luego tomamos un café más tranquilas.

- Te observaré gustosa - respondió con coquetería mientras la violinista tomaba su instrumento de sobre la mesa mirándola sensualmente por encima del hombro, le guiña un ojo y se retira nuevamente hacia el costado del escenario. Le hace una seña con la mano al caballero del piano y éste asiente con la cabeza. Se queda de pie unos momentos y nuevamente se sube al escenario. Primero interpreta unas melodías junto con el caballero. Acto seguido él se retira. Veinticinco minutos después Michiru se despide del publico con una sonrisa entre aplausos y demostraciones de cariño. Haruka se puso de pie y la espero con la mano extendida. Al llegar a ella la rubia toma su mano y la besa.

- Quisiera hacer otra cosa, pero me temo que sea incorrecto en éste lugar. - Dice la rubia con galantería.

- ¿entonces dónde crees que sería correcto hacerlo? - responde trando en su juego.

- No se si sea correcto, pero sé que debería ser en un lugar más intimo - continúa -

- Bien Haruka Tenoh, soy toda tuya. Llévame a donde tu prefieras. -

- En otra circunstancias quién sabe lo que te hubiese dicho - bromeó la rubia - agradece que soy una mujer de familia ahora. - La peliverde sonrió.

- No se si agradecer o maldecir lo que acabas de decirme - la rubia se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Le parecía un tanto extraña la situación, aunque no podía negar que se había sentido atraída por semejante belleza de mujer. Michiru se alejó para buscar su bolso. Mientras la observaba sacó su cartera y dejó dinero encima de la mesa. Por más que la observaba no podía dejar de pensar en que era increíble que fuera del mismo bando suyo. Se sonríe aún incrédula del circo que habían armado y del que hasta Haruhi había participado, si mal no había entendido, también le había deseado suerte. ¿Qué pensaba esa niñita?

- vamos - susurró suavemente en su oído. La rubia sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda -

Asintió por inercia aún intentando creer que todo aquello estaba sucediendo realmente.

Ambas salieron del café en silencio. Al volver al auto el juego de miradas y coquetería continuó sin palabras, Michiru al igual que la Haruka estaba cumpliendo un sueño encontrándose en ésa situación con ella.

- ¿A dónde me llevarás? - preguntó intrigada.

- A mi departamento - respondió con una sonrisa - Eso si, no se cómo estará, hace tiempo que no voy. Así que te pido disculpas adelantadas.

- No te preocupes, sea como sea de seguro será más ordenado que el mio.

Al llegar al edificio, la rubia detiene el coche y se sienta de costado, pasa el brazo por detrás del asiento de ella y se queda observándola. Michiru aún mira hacia adelante.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta con una sonrisa -

- Eres hermosa - le dice sin dejar de observarla. Ella se vuelve para verla sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tú también lo eres - responde acariciándole la mejilla - realmente te admiro Haruka.

- ¿Por qué? - se sorprendió -

- Por muchas cosas, pero quisiera hablar contigo en un lugar más cómodo y mas intimo. ¿Te parece?- La rubia se decepciono un poco pero aceptó la idea.

- Como tú digas. - salió del autoy le abrió la puerta nuevamente, le tendió la mano a la violinista para ayudarla a descender.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el departamento 212. Michiru la seguía ansiosa intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Abrió la puerta y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a pasar y encendió la luz dejando ver el lujoso y bien amueblado departamento. La profesora comenzó a recorrerlo sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse en una simil suite presidencial de hotel 5 estrellas. Estaba decorado en la gama del color escarlata y el dorado. Cualquier mujer podía sentirse como una reina rodeada de muebles de roble y pisando la enorme alfombra persa que decoraba discretamente el piso.

- esto es hermoso - exclamó maravillada - Haruka sonrió y se rasco la cabeza mirando hacia otra dirección -

- Hacía mucho que no venía aquí. - comentó

- Puedo imaginar para que lo utilizabas antes - susurró la violinista mientras bordeaba el juego de sillones con sus dedos. Haruka seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. La peliverde la observó y se extrañó, estaba segura que no era la forma en que se comportaba cuando se encontraba con una mujer a solas. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó por detrás rodeandole la cintura. Haruka se estremeció, pero algo la inquietaba. Michiru lo intuyo y se dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente y la observo interrogándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - le preguntó con seriedad la rubia -

- ¿A que te refieres? - respondió desconcertada -

- A todo ésto que han hecho, hasta Haruhi se vio involucrada. - Michiru le sonrió.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? -

- De nada – dijo mirando hacia otro lado - solo me preocupa la niña.

- Bien, te contaré cómo fue que tu sobrina fue participe de ésto, así te quedas tranquila y te das cuenta de que ella es más observadora e inteligente que tú y que yo juntas. - Rió. Haruka abrió enormes los ojos. - Tú siempre me has atraído, desde que te vi una vez en una revista me llamaste la atención. - le acarició el cabello mientras observaba sus labios. - Sabía que eras amiga de Set, pero jamás me atreví a que nos presentara. Por que tenía miedo, te soy sincera, de que solo me usaras para divertirte como has hecho con muchas otras antes que yo. Siempre has sido. ¿Cómo decirlo?... Mi amor platónico. Tú, una mujer rica, exitosa e increíblemente atractiva y yo, una maestra de música, común y corriente...

- tú no eres común y corriente - intervino pero la peliverde la calló con un gesto de su mano.

- Nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti, por todas las cosas que decían y hasta Setsuna me confirmaba cuando se quejaba de que eras demasiado mujeriega. - bajó un poco el tono de voz y se acercó a ella para sentir el calor que desprendía su respiración - Tenía miedo de salir lastimada. Por que, para serte sincera Haruka - dijo acercándose aún más a ella - Realmente estoy muy interesada en ti. - La corredora se quedó callada y sorprendida ante las declaraciones de la profesora. - Cuando sucedió aquella tragedia, Setsuna me dijo que estabas realmente destrozada, y que te quedarías a cuidado de las niñas, pero que no tenías a nadie en quien apoyarte. Eso me causo mucha tristeza y le pedí por favor a Set que me dejara ayudarla a cuidar a las pequeñas junto con ella. Aquel día, cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que quería, definitivamente, estar contigo. El verte tan sola, tan desanimada, tan sensible. Sólo sentía deseos de abrazarte - apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza por unos momentos. Luego de unos instantes se separó un poco de ella. - De todos modos, te contaré que hace unos meses cuando Hikari comenzó a ir al instituto y tú las empezaste a llevar. Te observaba día a día e intentaba conversar contigo para acercarme a ti. Cuando te alejabas y me quedaba con las niñas, pensaba en ellas y en lo difícil que sería para tí manejar todo ésto sola. - Haruka la observaba atónita. La violinista sonrió y continuó con su relato.

- Un día estaba en el recreo sentada a un costado del patio viendo a las niñas y Haruhi se acercó a mi y me dijo:  
>"Mademoiselle Michiru, ¿está triste?", me causó ternura, ella es exactamente igual a ti. Es tu versión en miniatura. Los mismos ojos, la misma mirada y tus mismos gestos. - sonrió - Le respondí que no se preocupara y luego me soltó "¿está enamorada?" yo le sonreí y le contesté que si, pero que lamentablemente la persona de la que lo estaba seguramente no me haría caso. Para mi sorpresa Haruhi me rebatió con un "Está enamorada de mi tía Haruka ¿Cierto?"<p>

- ¿De verdad te preguntó eso? - inquirió sorprendida la rubia. Michiru asintió con una ruborizada sonrisa.

- Me puse de todos colores y aunque intenté negarlo ella comenzó a reír y a saltar contenta. Me dijo "Lo sabía, porque siempre se queda viéndonos cuando nos vamos, pero ¿le digo algo? usted también le gusta a mi tía Ruka" Le sonreí y le pregunté por que lo decía me respondió "Ella siempre se queda viéndola hasta que entra de nuevo al instituto y cuando usted ya no se ve recién partimos. Sé que usted le gusta." intenté explicarle que con todas las cosas que tendrías para hacer seguramente no tendrías tiempo para nadie y me contestó. "Ella cree que no la vemos, pero todas las noches llora cuando nos quedamos dormidas, se que se siente muy sola" - Haruka se ruborizó y sintió pena de que sus sentimientos hubieran quedado al descubierto frente a sus sobrinas. De seguro se preocupaban por ella. - "¿Usted la quiere de verdad?" me preguntó y yo asentí con una sonrisa "¡Que bien entonces serás mi nueva tía" empezó a saltar y a sonreír Yo le advertí que no se ilusionara, por que tú jamás me harías caso. Pero ella me dijo que tenía un plan. Debo admitir que yo lo perfeccione. Y que Set me apoyó. Así que estuvimos esperando todas éste viernes para que yo pudiera tener la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo y hacer esto. - concluyó para luego besarla suavemente en los labios. Haruka se quedo inmóvil aún procesando todo lo que ella acababa de decirle. La violinista rodeo con sus brazos el cuello atlético de la corredora - No me importa si no quieres estar conmigo ésta noche, o si prefieres hacerlo y luego no volver a verme. No me importa lo que pueda pasar mañana mientras pueda tenerte conmigo aunque sea unos instantes. He esperado mucho tiempo por esto. - La rubia le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura.

- ¿Es realmente cierto lo que me estás diciendo? - no podría explicar con precisión las sensaciones que le produjeron aquellas palabras. Pero había despertado dentro suyo algo maravilloso. Se sentía tan feliz como nunca antes. La peliverde le sonrió y Haruka se acercó lentamente a sus labios y se fundieron en un dulce y delicado beso.

- Esto es realmente un sueño. - dijo Michiru con emoción volviendo a besarla fugazmente, le parecía increíble el tenerla frente a ella, observándola con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había soñado. Dedicándole una de las sonrisas que tantas veces la habían hecho suspirar. Era ella, toda ella la mujer de sus sueños. -

- Hagamos de cuenta que es un sueño entonces. - propuso la rubia levantándola para sostenerla en sus brazos. Michiru se sorprendió ante el acto y luego se aferró a ella. - Te llevaré como a una novia en su noche de bodas a nuestro cuarto. ¿Te parece? -

- Oh, ¿entonces soy tu novia?, o mejor dicho ¿tu esposa? - preguntó juguetona mientras era depositada suavemente en la cama.

- No tengo mucho de conocerte pero no me molestaría tenerte cada día y cada noche en mi vida... y en mi cama – susurra con voz ronca. La violinista no pudo soportar los encantos de la rubia y la tomó de la nuca para acercarla a ella uniendo sus labios en un apacible contacto, había besado tantas veces antes, pero nunca había conocido besos tan dulces como los suyos. Embriagándose de su sabor, comenzaba a sumergirse lentamente en un mar frenético de sentimientos, incrementando su ansiedad, como si una sed insaciable la embargara. Comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo fornido de la corredora y la despojó de su chaqueta, sonrió al ver la predisposición de la rubia para desvestirse y luego empezó a quitarle la camisa.

- ¿Crees que sea un comienzo correcto? - preguntó la rubia.  
>- Cualquier comienzo mientras sea contigo será correcto – responde ella volviendo a besarla.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonjour! Aquí mariel dejandoles un capitulo<em>**

**_que llegara hasta donde ustedes quieran que llegue jajajaj_**

**_No le queda mucho mas a ésta historia asi que espero que la disfruten._**

**_Sé que es cortito pero es que no se hasta donde llevar ésta escena por el tipo de historia que es._**

**_mil saludos y gracias a todos los que leen ésta y todas mis historias._**

**_Si les gusto, o no. Dejen su review n_n_**

_pd: si alguien se preguntó que se dijeron Haruhi y Michiru sería algo asi:_

_- ¡usted puede lograrlo Señorita Michiru! -_

_- Muchas gracias mi pequeña estrella. -_


	4. Entrega

**_Primero quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por haberme demorado casi un año en actualizar ésta historia. Y no es por que la haya olvidado, sino que éste ha sido el lemon que más me ha costado escribir en mi vida XD hasta el momento sigo sin sentirme segura de él, pero creo que es tiempo de continuar. Sólo espero que no les parezca desagradable, ni molesto ni traumático, por que no es mi intención._**

**_Segundo. Gracias, a todos los que me leen, los que me apoyan en ésta hermosa locura de escribir. _**

**_Por último gracias a mi fuente de inspiración, mi amada Haruka. Que sin ella ninguna de éstas escenas serían posibles de describir._**

**_No los aburro más, ahora que lo difícil pasó, continuaremos con ésta historia más seguido._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Entrega**

- Cualquier comienzo mientras sea contigo será correcto – respondió volviendo a besarla.

Haruka sonríe. Se acomodó a su lado quedando con su torso encima del de ella.

- Eres sensacional - le susurra. La profesora le devuelve el cumplido con una sonrisa y le envuelve el cuello con sus brazos. A partir de ese momento las palabras sobran. Haruka observa sus ojos chispeantes, está ansiosa por fundirse con ella. Comienza a quitarle el vestido con delicadeza empujándolo hacia abajo. Dejando al desnudo sus hombros y parte de sus pechos, continua con su labor al dejar su cuerpo despojado de la ropa. Se queda observándola unos momentos. Sin duda su nívea piel es su mejor vestido. Ella le sonríe y recorre su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos con lentitud desde su pecho izquierdo hasta su entrepierna.

- ¿Cuánto más vas a demorarte? - preguntó con una provocativa sonrisa – Hace mucho tiempo estoy esperando por esto. - Haruka sonrió ante el comentario y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Michiru se incorporó para acostarla boca arriba y subirse encima suyo. Con ansias difíciles de controlar, hace a un lado la chaqueta, le desprende la camisa y con su ayuda se la quita. Se queda inmóvil sentada sobre sus caderas dejando a la rubia contemplar el perfecto físico de la violinista. Levanta sus manos y acaricia su cuerpo desde los pechos hasta las perfectamente torneadas piernas. Ella se inclina hacia adelante y apoyando sus brazos a un costado comienza a besarla suavemente. Con tranquilidad, aunque ninguna de las dos se sintiera de esa forma. La rubia le acaricia la espalda y desabrocha en un arrebato de impaciencia el sostén mientras ella con sus manos alborota su cabello dorado. Comienzan a acelerase sus respiraciones y sus ansias se acrecientan. Nunca nadie había logrado encenderla de la manera en la que esa mujer lo hacía. De un instante al otro, sus manos se entremezclan, sus caricias se chocan entre sí y sus pieles quedan al fin al descubierto. Recorren con deseo el cuerpo de la otra intentando grabar en sus sentidos aquel maravilloso momento.

El incesante latido entre sus piernas comienza a nublar los sentidos de Michiru. - Haruka.. - susurra al sentir su boca deslizándose desde su cuello hasta sus hombros – te deseo tanto... - Toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la detiene, fija sus ojos en ella, el azul profundo de su mirada barrió su cordura como una marejada. Se unieron en un ardiente beso, explorando su boca con creciente ansiedad mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda. Haruka acariciaba el contorno de sus caderas provocando un cosquilleo abrasador en la violinista. Los gemidos se le escapaban sin darse cuenta, la boca de la corredora recorría uno de sus pechos mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el muslo interior de ella. - Eres cruel – dijo entrecortadamente sin poder disimular su excitación. Revolvía con una de sus manos el cabello de la rubia mientras con la otra intentaba llegar a su centro de placer. Haruka se sobresalta al sentir la mano de ella acariciando su punto sensible. Michiru le sonríe. Y la empuja para dejarla recostada sobre la cama. - Después te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo. - le dijo acomodándose sobre ella. - Ahora déjame disfrutarte como siempre lo soñé. - Haruka tragó saliva con dificultad. Había estado con muchas mujeres antes pero jamás la habían cautivado de aquel modo. Sin intención de contradecirla se tendió observándola y entregándose a su voluntad. Michiru al notar su aceptación se acercó a su cuello. Y comenzó a respirar sensualmente al oído de la rubia, con su lengua jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja, comenzó a recorrer su cuello saboreando su piel, bajando por el arco de sus delicadas clavículas, iba descendiendo con su boca acompañando de caricias en su cintura y torso. Sus manos dibujaban en su mente el contorno de su cuerpo mientras su sentido del gusto disfrutaba de uno de sus pechos, circundó juguetonamente uno de sus pezones para luego intercambiar posición con una de sus manos y continuar con el otro. Haruka intentaba ahogar sus leves gemidos al sentir pequeños y suaves mordiscos de parte de su compañera. Michiru bajó su mano libre, lentamente abrió camino con sus dedos a través de sus labios, recorrió con ellos aquella zona embriagándose con la humedad desprendida de su preciada corredora. Ella suspiró y le dedicó una satisfactoria Mirada. Michiru sonrió, se sentó nuevamente sobre sus caderas y se introdujo en la boca los dos dedos impregnados de su delicioso elixir. Haruka sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. Ése gesto extremadamente sexy la había desesperado aún más, apoyó sus codos en la cama atinando a levantarse para tomarla pero ella se negó. - Todavía no – la miró de reojo y nuevamente se inclinó sobre ella. Haruka sentía que si seguía así terminaría volviéndose loca. Deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y poseerla de una vez pero ella pretendía hacerla sufrir de placer. Le era extraño someterse a una de sus amantes, siempre era ella quien llevaba las riendas de la situación.

- oh – soltó sin darse cuenta al sentir su cálido aliento entre sus piernas. Michiru recorría con su boca los muslos interiores de la corredora deleitándose con su tonicidad. Eran exactamente como los había imaginado, tan firmes, tan suaves y femeninos. Aspiró profundamente para inundarse de su aroma natural y no pudo contenerse más. Se acercó lentamente y con la punta de su lengua buscó el tan delicado centro de placer. No se le hizo difícil. La satisfacía el hecho de notar la excitación que provocaba en ella. Se movió con suavidad alrededor de el provocándole espasmos sistemáticos a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Subió y bajó por su intimidad disfrutando de su delicioso sabor. Volvió a su punto y comenzó a enfocarse en propinarle placer. Comenzó con lentos movimientos circulares, y caricias suaves en sus fornidos glúteos, los gemidos de su compañera la extasiaban aún más y le indicaban que estaba cumpliendo su propósito. Aceleró los movimientos y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el contorno de su entrada introduciendo suavemente la punta de uno de sus dedos en ella con el fin de torturarla. -

- Michiru por favor – murmuró la rubia aferrándose al cobertor de la cama. Ella continuaba con su tarea haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de la rubia. - Sigue, por favor sigue así. Un poco más. - Su lengua acariciaba su centro con vehemencia, cada vez con movimientos mas rápidos. Sus jadeos se dejaban oír inconteniblemente haciendo llegar a la violinista al borde del delirio, bruscamente se detuvo y se volvió para verla, levantó la cabeza levemente y fijó su mirada en la de la rubia que la observaba suplicante y relamiéndose le dedicó una lasciva sonrisa. Comenzó a subir sobre su cuerpo con felinos movimientos hasta llegar a la altura de su boca. -

- Eres deliciosa – le dijo para luego pasar su lengua desde una de las comisuras de sus labios hasta la otra. - Me encantas Haruka. - subió su mano acariciando el contorno de la cadera y terminó por posarla sobre su pecho. - Te deseo en mi. Y quiero poseerte, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes. - su tono de voz sensual y grave alteraba por completo la cordura de la rubia. El ver a aquella mujer de ésa manera, habiéndola dejado en el estado en el que estaba, la deseaba, la deseaba como si hubiera esperado toda la vida por respirar su aire. Aquella mujer había borrado el resto del mundo a su alrededor, haciendo que solo pensara en ella y en sus indomables y oceánicos ojos. Ella movió la cabeza para correr de su rostro uno de los mechones de cabello haciendo un gesto que dejó a la rubia aun más idiotizada. Michiru comenzó a saborear nuevamente su piel, el sabor salado de su sudor le provocaba una sed desesperante de ella. - No te imaginas... - decía subiendo hacia su rostro entre húmedos besos. - Cuántas veces lo imaginé. - Se detuvo para clavar su mirada sobre la de ella. - Puedo asegurarte que ésto es mucho más fantástico que en el mejor de mis sueños. - Haruka inhaló por última vez el aire que desprendió de su boca y se unió a ella tomándola con fuerza con ambas manos. Michiru apoyó sus codos a los costados de la cabeza de la rubia y profundizó frenéticamente aquel beso que la invadía poco a poco, oscureciendo lo que le quedaba de consciencia. Colocó una de sus piernas a un lado de las de Haruka y la otra entre las de ella. Lentamente se dejó vencer por su peso comenzando a rozar su intimidad con el muslo de ella. Haruka al sentir aquella húmeda tibieza sintió cómo su cuerpo correspondía al ferviente deseo que las estaba consumiendo, Haruka esparcía caricias desesperadas por la espalda de la profesora, mientras ella se mecía sobre ella presionando inconscientemente. Cortaron el beso para poder tomar aire volviendo a encontrarse sus miradas, Michiru sonrió con los ojos delirantes de pasión y Haruka le correspondió rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos para tomarla con fuerza.

- Serás mía – murmuró con la voz ronca de deseo presionándola contra su cuerpo. Michiru lanzó un leve gemido de placer ante el gesto dominante de su compañera y suspiró intentando llenar sus pulmones del aire que tanto le faltaba.

- Lo soy – dijo uniéndo sus labios con los suyos en un roce suave que ella misma interrumpió. - Mi alma siempre te ha pertenecido. Pero ésta vez, quiero que te apoderes de mi cuerpo, de todo lo que ves en mi – susurraba con la respiración entrecortada – quiero que te hagas dueña de todo lo que tus manos puedan sentir, todo lo que tus ojos sean capaces de vislumbrar, todo lo que tu boca logre degustar, todo lo que tus oídos consigan escuchar. Y en ése momento, cuando te des cuenta de que todo lo que llevo dentro va más alla de los sentidos, seré tuya Haruka, completamente tuya por que habrás llegado a la cima de mi entrega personal. - Sus palabras retumbaron en su mente haciendola despertar del embriagador ensueño que le había provocado la tibieza de su voz, se apoderó de su boca nuevamente infundida por aquellas palabras. La tomó fuertemente teniendo ésta vez las riendas de la situación. Michiru se entregaba a su voluntad gustosa, estaba ansiosa por sentirla, su sangre se agolpaba entre sus piernas con tanta fuerza que llegaba a producirle un delicioso dolor. - Hazlo – le ordenó – Lo que tu quieras. - Haruka sonrió. Con suavidad la impulsó a recostarse, volvió a barrer su cuerpo con la mirada antes de dedicarse a su misión. Aquel maravilloso cuerpo estaba dispuesto debajo del suyo permitiendole deleitarse con él, su boca se encargó de memorizar el contorno de sus senos, agudizando su deseo que exigía por más, saboreaba los pechos de la profesora. Mientras que su mano se acercaba lentamente al núcleo de placer, los incesantes gemidos de Michiru se interrumpieron cuando con su grácil dedo acarició el borde de aquel delicado punto. Ella estaba tan sensible que el simple roce le provocaba una mezcla indescifrable entre dolor y placer. Haruka bordeó su centro suavemente contrastando los movimientos con el incesable disfrute de sus pezones erectos. Cuando por fin se atrevió a invadir aquel lugar Michiru se sobresaltó. -¡Ah! - era lo único que lograba modular al sentir los movimientos rotatorios de la corredora en ella. - Haruka... eres... ¡ah!- Apretaba los ojos con fuerza intentando contenerse para que todo aquello durase mucho más. No podía permitir el perder lo que había deseado tanto por tan poco. Era casi nulo el poder de razonar que poseía en aquel momento cuando su preciada rubia estaba a punto de llevarla a la cima. Detuvo el jugueteo en sus pechos para volver a verla con una complaciente sonrisa. La mente de la violinista giraba en torno a un sólo deseo, su cuerpo la necesitaba, necesitaba que calmara aquellas ansias desesperadas. - Más... Haruka... quiero... -

- Dilo - ordenó ella haciendo que la profesora se volviera a verla. -

- Hazlo – suplicó – Quiero sentirte dentro de mi. - La rubia cumplió con lo que edeseaba desde hacia tanto. Michiru abrió un poco más sus piernas instintivamente invitándola a apoderarse de ella. La corredora sin pensarlo más, detuvo sus movimientos para acariciar el contorno de aquella puerta de la satisfacción. Michiru deseosa intentaba contener su respiración al saber que se cumpliría aquello que tanto había esperado. Haruka se acercó más a su cuerpo y sin perder la mirada de sus ojos, introdujo dos dedos en ella. La violinista sintió aquel delicioso y aliviante tirón que provocó un espasmo completo en todo su ser, los movimientos primeramente suaves se fueron convirtiendo en envestidas cada vez más fuertes de parte de la rubia que se extasiaba con aquella acción, la sensación de que ella se entregaba, que le pertenecía, que disfrutaba de ella , la excitaba aún más. El hecho de que Michiru se aferrara a ella abrazándola con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, clavandole las uñas en su espalda desesperada no hacían otra cosa que aumentar esa ferviente necesidad de ella. La violinista apenas podía respirar, con su brazo intentaba contenerla mientras con la otra mano buscaba inútilmente el centro de placer de la rubia. Haruka no se dejo contrariar, estaba dispuesta a elevar a aquella mujer al paraíso del que había huído. Exploraba su interior con deseo, con esas ansias locas de quien no ha probado fruto más delicioso en el mundo. Los gemidos incesantes de Michiru, sus constantes espasmos, estaban indicándole que llegaría al puerto.

- No. - empezó a decir. - No Haruka. - La rubia se detuvo contrariada y volvió la vista a ella. Michiru sonrió aún sintiéndola dentro suyo. E intentó incorporarse junto a ella. Sólo se sentía su respiración sincronizada a la de ella. La violinista volvió a explorar su boca con frenesí, Haruka se retiró suavemente y comenzó a incorporarse. Michiru se acomodó perdiendo el contacto con sus labios, cuando estuvo sentada entrecruzó su pierna con la de ella quedando así el centro de placer de la rubia unido al suyo. La profesora se meció levemente causándole un pequeño y placentero grito a su acompañante. Haruka la tomó con su mano derecha por la cintura y ella hizo lo mismo aferrándose a su cuello, se unieron nuevamente en un beso que comenzó a incrementar las ansias mutuas. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a mecerse por si solos. Haciéndose dueños de la situación por completo. Los movimientos de ambas se tornaron más rápidos y desenfrenados. Estaban perdiendo por completo el control. Frenéticamente intentaban fundirse la una en la otra mientras sus sentidos se perdían en aquellas oscilaciones que tornaban paulatinamente su mente en blanco, las ansias de Haruka le hacían sentir insuficiente el disfrutar de sus labios, necesitaba su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, toda, necesitaba sentirla completa para equiparar aquel momento de apasionada locura que estaba viviendo, Michiru se encontraba al límite, aquel delicioso roce, junto con los gemidos de ella que se anidaban en sus oídos como la más bella sinfonía, estaban haciendo que perdiera la consciencia. Ambas equipararon el ritmo, el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos se estaba volviendo uno, los movimientos se acrecentaron aún más, se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado, sus respiraciones se detuvieron, sintieron cómo sus mentes desaparecían y aquellas ansias, aquel deseo contenido, aquella apasionada sed comenzaba a saciarse cuando el estallido en el centro de sus almas se hizo presente. Un silencio interrumpido solo por sus respiraciones se hizo presente en el cuarto. Se mantuvieron abrazadas unos instantes al perder la postura, cuando Haruka se acomodó, Michiru se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Rió levemente llamando la atención de su compañera que se esforzaba por recuperar la respiración.

- wow – soltó inesperadamente para la rubia. Levantó la mirada para verla y le dedicó su mas sincera sonrisa. - ésto fue... - empezó a decir volviendo hacia su rostro. - lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. - Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa y recibió gustosa el beso más calmado que le ofreció su compañera. Michiru repartió cariñosos besitos desde su boca a su cuello antes de quedarse rendida a su lado con el rostro escondido en su cabello. La rubia se volteó levemente y pasó su brazo por debajo de ella, envolviéndola con el otro en un protector abrazo. - Siento algo pero... - empezó a decir la violinista recuperando ya lel aliento. - temo asustarte si lo hago. - Haruka se extrañó ante el comentario.

- ¿Qué podrías decir? No, no te preocupes por eso. - la profesora hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. - Puedes decirme lo que quieras. –

- No lo haré. - sonrió – No lo haré hasta que tu lo hagas. - Haruka se extrañó y prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que la corredora se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Quieres que nos pongamos más cómodas? - propuso la rubia al notar que se encontraban cubriendo el diagonal de la cama por encima del cobertor. Michiru sonrió y asintió. Haruka se hizo a un lado abrió las sabanas y la invitó a acomodarse dentro. La profesora obedeció y esperó a que ella se volviera a ubicar en la misma posición.

- Me gusta que me abraces – comentó acurrucándose a su lado. Haruka le besó el cabello con una sonrisa. -

- A mi me gusta abrazarte. - Michiru suspiró. Cayendo en cuenta que aquello acababa de terminar y con eso, se había cumplido su sueño, pero también, quizás la perdiera de ahora en adelante. No quiso comentarle nada de momento. Prefirió disfrutar de aquel hermoso refugio que eran sus brazos, de las dulces y suaves caricias que estaba regalandole a su cabello. No quería pensar en nada más que aquel hermoso instante en que se había entregado a ella. Total y absolutamente. - Fue maravilloso. - comentó ella sacándola de sus cavilaciones. - De verdad, fue algo muy bonito, pero, ¿te soy sincera? - Michiru elevó la vista a ella. Sorprendida y un poco asustada de lo que podría decirle. - Éste momento, lo estoy disfrutando aún más. - dijo volviendo a embargarla de felicidad tan fácilmente.

- Yo igual– coincidió con sinceridad. - Nada se compara con ésto que estoy sintiendo ahora. - Haruka sonrió y tomando su rostro suavemente volvió a besarla con ternura.

- Quiero volver a verte – susurró al separarse de ella acariciando su mejilla. Michiru cerró sus ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Yo también. - respondió apenada - Me has atrapado Haruka. - Ella se quedó en silencio sin comprender a que se refería. - Para serte sincera. Pensé que quizás, si ésto se daba entre nosotras, podría encantarme o desencantarme de ti. Y me temo que, ha sido la primera de las opciones. -

- ¿Por qué me temo? - preguntó desorientada. -

- Por que sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo. - volvió a verla a los ojos sonriendo tristemente. - Sé que para ti esto fue ocasional. Fue algo que surgió sin que lo planearas o que desearas realmente. Sólo fue el resultado de un plan. Y no me quejo – se apresuró a decir antes de que ella hablara. - Lo disfruté y si, era esto lo que yo quería pero... me temo que es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba y... creo que ya no seré capaz de controlarlo como hasta ahora.- Haruka se quedó en silencio un tanto contrariada. - No te preocupes. No quiero que te sientas obligada a llamarme. Puedo comprenderlo perfectamente. -

- Michiru. Sería una completa idiota si luego de ésto no volviera a buscarte. - le sonrió y volvió a besarla suavemente. - Es cierto, me gustas, mucho, pues eres una mujer muy hermosa, sensual y además talentosa e inteligente. ¿Quien no se interesaría en ti? - hizo una pausa - Quiero seguir conociéndote. Y verte más seguido si es posible. -

- ¿En verdad lo dices? No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo, y prefiero que no me ilusiones y me digas ahora que mejor tomemos distan... -

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que me gustas? ¿Que me interesas? - la interrumpió desconcertandola. -

- Es que... tu eres Haruka Tenoh y yo... -

- Eres fabulosa, una gran violinista, una mujer amorosa que adora a los niños. De corazón sensible y muy sincera. Decidida. De gran intelecto. Eres fantástica. Tienes mucho más que yo para ofrecer. -

- No es así. - volteó la vista hacia otro lado.

- Oye – la tomó por el mentón. - déjame a mi opinar, decir y sentir lo que quiera por ti. ¿Te parece? - preguntó con una galante sonrisa. -

- ¿Cómo podría decirte que no? Me tienes completamente en tus manos. - respondió resignada. Haruka rió y volvió a besarla. Le parecía que jamás podría cansarse de aquel delicioso sabor. Aquella dulzura y suavidad en sus labios. No. Ella la quería, no sólo para aquel momento, se había dado cuenta que éste acontecimiento había abierto las puertas a muchas posibilidades. Entre ellas, la de encontrar de una vez una verdadera compañera. Algo le decía que en sus brazos estaba descansando la mujer de su vida. - Descansemos un rato. - propuso suavemente acariciando delicadamente el brazo de ella que asintió en silencio. Había sido un día muy largo. Eran cerca de las diez y media. Debía volver con las niñas pero, no quería romper con aquel maravilloso momento.

Estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando la alarma sutil de su reloj pulsera le avisó que eran las once de la noche. Michiru dormía apaciblemente utilizando su brazo de almohada. Con suavidad intentó quitarlo de debajo suyo y fracasando en su propósito ella despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente. -

- ¿Debemos irnos? - preguntó un tanto confundida. -

- Es tarde y debo volver con las niñas. - respondió apenada la rubia. Michiru le sonrió y se sentó en la cama a su lado. -

- Bañemonos y vuelves pronto con ellas. - Haruka sonrió y confirmó una vez más los pensamientos que había tenido momentos atrás.

- ¿Te ducharás conmigo? - los ojos de la profesora se iluminaron ante semejante propuesta. -

- Por supuesto. No pensarías que me perdería la oportunidad de ver el agua corriendo por tu cuerpo. - Haruka le extendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Calienta el baño mientras busco las toallas – Michiru asintió y se acercó a la ducha, se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de la tina y sonrió al imaginarse ideas para un próximo encuentro. Levantó el pie con cuidado de no resbalar y se metió en ella para poder abrir la llave. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más tibia. Haruka ingresó al cuarto y sonrió al verla entretenida colando el agua entre sus dedos.

- Me encanta éste cuarto. - comentó con gran entusiasmo - ¿Me traerás de nuevo? -

- Si así lo deseas. - respondió uniéndose a ella e ingresando en la tina. - Si no tuviera que ir por las niñas, te juro que se me ocurren otras cosas para hacer aquí. - la tomó por la cintura provocando una leve risa en su compañera. -

- Parece que hemos pensado en lo mismo. - le besó la nariz – pero debemos irnos. Bueno, tu debes ir. - Haruka sonrió y de una vez se decidió a colocarse debajo de la intensa y cálida lluvia. Michiru por mientras se enjabonaba, observaba como las gotas curiosas resbalaban por la tersa piel de la corredora que la dejaba ver su espalda perfectamente bien trabajada. Inconscientemente se encontró acariciándola, rosando con la yema de sus dedos aquella fisonomía que parecía trabajada por los mismos dioses. Que maravilla de mujer. - permiso – dijo tomando la esponjilla para comenzar a frotarla delicadamente. Haruka complacida se dejó mimar por ella. Volteó levemente a verla. Su cabello aguamarina completamente mojado caía sobre sus pechos cubriéndolos parcialmente. Sus ojos tranquilos y una sonrisa simple esbozada en su boca. Volvió a darle la espalda sin dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que se sentía.

Terminaron de enjuagarse, Haruka salió primera para alcanzarle la toalla con la que se cubrió el cuerpo y ayudarla a salir extendiéndole su mano. Michiru agradecida sonrió. La acompañó a sentarse en la cama y la vio secarse el cabello por unos instantes para luego comenzar a vestirse.

- Son casi las doce - dijo Haruka un tanto preocupada. -

- Llama a Set y pregúntale como están. - sugirió abrazándola por la cintura.

- No, mejor nos apresuramos a ir. - respondió.

- De acuerdo, pero primero permiteme secarte un poco. Está frío y no es bueno que salgas con el cabello mojado. Haruka se negó un momento pero la mirada insistente de la profesora la hizo ceder. Al concluir, tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a volver a la casona.

- Ya puedo escuchar todas las bromas, comentarios y preguntas que hará Set cuando lleguemos. -

- ¡Si! - coincidió entre risas. - Aunque lo más probable, es que hoy no nos pregunte nada. Pero después, no creo que nos salvemos. -

- Encima mira la hora. - rió Haruka. -

- Lo sé. El tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta mientras estuve contigo. La corredora le respondió con una sonrisa. Al llegar guardó el auto en la cochera. Ayudó a su acompañante a descender del vehículo y se dirigieron juntas hacia la casa. Abre la puerta cuidadosamente y al entrar a la sala se encuentran a Setsuna.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó al verlas – no les preguntaré como la han pasado, lo veo en sus caras. - Michiru sonríe ante el comentario y Haruka se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente al sentir la mirada penetrante de su amiga.

- Bien bien, aunque les de pena ya después cada una me contará su versión. - advirtió divertida.

- ¿Cómo han estado las niñas? - preguntó Michiru.

- Como siempre que están conmigo. Como dos ángeles. Se quedaron dormidas, están en tu cama. - dijo dirigiéndose a Haruka.

- Muchas gracias Set. - La pelinegra hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió. -

- Son mis sobrinas de corazón así que no hay nada que agradecer. Ahora Michiru y yo debemos irnos. -

- ¿Cómo? - se sorprendió la rubia desanimada. -

- Así es, mañana tenemos un compromiso en la mañana. -

- ¿Compromiso? ¿Qué compromiso? - se extrañó Michiru. -

- Aquel compromiso en el que quedamos hace mucho. - respondió Setsuna en tono amenazante.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ah si! ¡Ah! Aquel si, cierto. Lo siento. Créeme que me encantaría quedarme contigo .- comentó acariciando el brazo de la corredora que la veía decepcionada. -

- Ya tórtolas, Si mañana volveremos a vernos, las dejo tranquilas para que se despidan. ¡Hasta mañana Ruka! -

- A mi también me gustaría que te quedaras. - comentó con sinceridad mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente. Michiru apoyó una de sus manos en su pecho. - ¿Nos vemos mañana? - preguntó sonriendo. -

- Por supuesto que si. - volvieron a fundirse en un beso que se vio interrumpido por un leve bocinazo del auto de Setsuna. Ambas rieron ante la desubicacion de su amiga y se dispusieron a despedirse. - Ha sido maravilloso. Todo. -

- Lo mismo digo. Avísenme cuando lleguen - asintió y volvió a darle un fugaz beso en los labios y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Setsuna se despidió desde el auto que ya estaba en marcha y Michiru volvió a saludarla antes de entrar. Las vio alejarse y se dispuso a volver a su cuarto para ver a las pequeñas.

Comenzaba a subir la escalera cuando noto que un par de ojitos la estaban observando sentada en los escalones. - ¡Haruhi! - exclamó sorprendida. -

- ¡Mi plan funcionó tía! - dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia ella extendiéndole los brazos. Haruka la tomo y le apretó la nariz cariñosamente. -

- ¿Qué haces despierta? - preguntó cambiando de tema. - Deberías estar durmiendo. -

- Quería saber como te había ido con Mademoiselle Michiru. - Haruka sintió como su rostro comenzaba a acalorarse. - Pero vi que la besaste así que supongo que te fue bien. Los ojos de la corredora se quedaron en blanco sorprendida por el comentario de su sobrina mayor. - No supo qué contestar así que se limito a besarle la cabeza para luego acostarla. -

- Mañana conversaremos si quieres, ahora duerme. - Haruhi sonrió complacida ante su triunfo y se acomodo al lado de su hermana. Haruka buscó su pijama y se acostó junto a las niñas. Luego de darle un beso a cada una y arroparlas se dispuso a descansar. Esperando encontrar en sus sueños a su preciosa violinista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, espero haya sido de su agrado. Y si no lo fue, mil disculpas, intentaré mejorar para la próxima.<strong>_

_**Gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Mariel Kaioh**_


End file.
